


falling flowers

by Nina_683



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Purposely ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_683/pseuds/Nina_683
Summary: Jisung crumples the smattering of Gladiolus petals in his palm, making a tight fist before throwing the broken remains of the flower in the bin.He sighs. It's happening again.





	falling flowers

Jisung crumples the smattering of Gladiolus petals in his palm, making a tight fist before throwing the broken remains of the flower in the bin. He sighs, unrolling copious amounts of toilet paper from the stall behind him and chucking it into the bin to cover the petals.

A knock comes from the door, and Seungmin's voice drifts into the bathroom, asking him to hurry up. There's a note of worry behind the impatient voice however, so Jisung yells back at him to shut up before splashing cold water on his face and flushing one of the toilets behind him as he goes to at least give the illusion that he used one of them.

He exits the public bathroom, and everyone's faces relax somewhat, as if they'd been waiting for his return. Ever since Felix's own case of Hanahaki everyone had been on alert, suspicious of every extended bathroom break.

Of course nothing serious had happened to the idiot in the end- Chan had figured out who Felix was pining for and locked him and Changbin inside a bathroom stall before the disease reached critical levels.

Jisung doesn't know all the details of what happened in the bathroom after Chan left them, but whatever it was cured the Hanahaki so Jisung could only assume that Changbin had revealed that he returned Felix’s feelings- something which everyone but the Australian could see.

It had worked out for him, but Jisung? He wasn't quite so lucky.

“Alright kids, back to the dorms!” Chan exclaims, foisting himself onto Changbin who mutters angrily but makes no move to shrug him off as they start walking.

Jisung bounces over to Hyunjin and Seungmin who appear to be in the middle of an intense debate about the correct way to eat pizza, and offers his opinion into the conversation as they walk through the dimly lit streets, jamming his hands into the warm depths of his pockets to avoid the biting winter air.

By the time they arrive at the dorm, Jisung is almost certain that his face is going blue from frostbite and has to resist the urge to stick his face inside the heater. The petals in his lungs seem to have grown heavier in the duration of their five minute walk, and he knows he'll have to go to the bathroom again soon to cough them out.

Felix is sent to go order takeout after Chan refuses to cook dinner, which he suspects may have been a ploy to make the boy try and speak more Korean. While he's gone, Minho and Woojin prepare the table and the other boys go to their respective rooms to clean themselves up.

Chan stays collapsed on the sofa in the same position as he'd taken upon his entry to the dorm. As Jisung gets up to return to his room, the leader grabs his arm and enlists him to cuddle with him, ‘because I'm cold’.

Jisung is known as the dorms resident cuddler and this kind of request isn't especially uncommon, not even from Chan, but today he can't bring himself to torture his lungs like that.

“Sorry,” he says with a small, plastic smile, “I have to go change.”

A frown comes over Chan’s face, but before he can even open his mouth to speak the other rapper has left the room, closing the door to his bedroom with a resounding click.

He shrugs it off and instead pounces upon Jeongin as he leaves his room and lies with him on the sofa as everything is set up.

Jisung kicks open his room door with a sigh, startling Changbin who's changing his clothes in the corner. The other boy glares at him before pulling on a new shirt and crossing to the middle of the room.

“Where's Hyunjin?” He asks, flopping down on the bed.

Changbin nods towards the bathroom door where the sound of running water can be heard. “Taking a shower. God knows Felix is going to take forever ordering so he's just cleaning up.”

Jisung chuckles at that, because Felix is known for taking a long time to order, partly because of his terrible Korean and partly because he's so indecisive.

“You alright?” Changbin asks, tone suddenly serious. “You seemed… off today.”

“Huh?” Jisung looks up in surprise at the rapper. “No, I just- I don't know I guess the stress of the debut next week is getting to me?” He laughs lightly, scratching the back of his head abashedly.

Changbin raises an eyebrow, but doesn't push it further, only stating, “don't push yourself too hard- and tell us if something's bothering you, yeah? Me or Chan, or hell, tell Jeongin but if you need help- ask for it, okay?

Jisung rolls his eyes in mock exasperation, but nods to appease him. “Sure.”

The other boy nods in satisfaction, and after pounding on the bathroom door briefly and yelling at Hyunjin to get out he leaves to go to the living room.

That was a close one. Changbin was scarily observant, even when you thought he wasn't looking he was cataloguing every strange thing you did that could be a cry for help.

Though, he supposes that after Felix's case of Hanahaki a higher level of awareness had to be kept on these things, although no one had realised that he too was now suffering from it.

Chan and Changbin definitely knew something was up- they just didn't know what. And he intended to keep it that way.

If he got help then everyone in the group would know about his crush- and really that's all it was- a crush. It wasn't like he wanted to marry his crush and go on a holiday cruise with him when they were seventy, but… he wanted something with him.

But, as the Gladiolus flowers kept reminding him, that was impossible.

It would go away soon however, of that he was sure. If he just stayed away from him then he was sure the crush and therefore the disease would dissolve on its own.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually come outright and said who Jisung is pining for but there is a big clue. 
> 
> I left it purposely vague so you can imagine it to be whatever pairing you want, but there is a definite ship I had in mind while writing this.


End file.
